Awaken my memories
by Luna Soledad
Summary: La fuerza de una promesa que se cumplio transpasando las barreras del tiempo. ¿Será capaz de soportar los dolorosos recuerdos de una vida pasada?
1. Prologo

**Awaken**** My Memories**

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo la historia y todo lo demás es invento mío.**

**0**

**0**

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Hasta hace unas horas era la mujer más feliz del mundo y en menos de un segundo toda su vida, su mundo se había derrumbado por una simple frase.

"_**Tengo que partir"**_

Eso dijo él. Solo esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para dejarla sin fuerza, sin voluntad. Él la había mirada con infinita tristeza y culpabilidad al ver las lágrimas brotar de esos ojos que el tanto amaba por su culpa, lagrimas que ella no había podido sentir, solo hasta que lo vio marchar y opacaron su vista, y cayó en cuenta que sus pies ya no la pudieron mantener de pie y llevaba unos segundos arrodillada en el suelo de ese lugar que ellos habían hecho su hogar.

_Juntos._

_Los dos._

No supo cómo, ni cuánto tiempo se tardó en reaccionar y corrió, corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, descalza y levantando un poco su kimono con las manos para poder correr con mayor fluidez. No le importo nada, ni siquiera que se estropeara sus hermosos y perfectos pies o las miradas de lujuria y horror de las personas que la miraban al pasar cerca de ellos. Nada. Solo la persona que se alejaba cada paso lejos de ella. Ala desde que se marchó no había vuelto a mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Caminaba a paso lento pero firme, sin voltear ni detenerse ninguna sola vez. Pero a cada paso sentía que su corazón se desprendía pieza, por pieza. Ese corazón que ella había curado, que a pesar de los malos tratos y malos momentos ella no duro en ningún momento por curarlo… en sanarlo, la que le demostró que había una infinidad de motivos para disfrutar de la vida, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Había renunciado a ella para protegerla, porque ese era su deber, protegerla de lo que sea, lo que fuera, aun así eso lo matara de dolor.

Unos delicados y níveos brazos rodearon su cintura con firmeza deteniendo su caminar, sintió ese delicado y frágil cuerpo que él tan bien conocida temblar mientras se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo como tratando de fundirse con él.

_-"Tengo que partir"_ ¿crees que con solo esas 3 palabras son suficientes para mí?- murmuro ahogadamente mientras enterraba su rostro en su espalda humedeciendo la ropa del hombre- ¿Crees… que puedes marcharte, dejarme… solo con esa patética frase? Pereciera que aún no me conoces.

No contesto, no podía encontrar su voz. El solo escucharla, el sentir sus lágrimas, estaban a punto de hacerlo dudar, de olvidar y volver con ella y jamás separarse de su lado, en donde era su lugar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- replico con voz ronca sin voltear ni deshacerse de su abrazo

-¿Por qué lo haces…porque me dejas?

-Lo hago porque es mi deber… ¡porque tengo que protegerte!- contesto deshaciéndose del abrazo y volteando para darle la cara.

-Después… después de todo lo que pasamos, lo que tuvimos que enfrentar-jadeo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarse y frenar las lágrimas rebeldes que seguían saliendo de sus ojos-¡¿Me vas a dejar?!-exclamo con fuerza.

-¡LO HAGO POR TI!-le dijo mientras acunaba su rostro con sus manos y la miraba con devoción.

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE! NO ME PUDES PEDIR QUE RENUNCIE A TI… QUE TE DEJE MARCHAR SI ESO SIGNIFICA YA NO VERTE MAS- estallo gritando con fuerza mientras se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que ya no pudo evitar retener. Odiaba mostrarse débil, pero en ese momento no podía evitar mostrar sus sentimientos. Y eso no evito que diera un respingo al sentir una sutil caricia en sus labios para después corresponder el beso con el mismo sentimiento que le era transmitido.

La beso, era lo único que podía ser para apaciguar solo por un minuto el dolor de sus almas atormentadas. Trato de transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso, el último de sus vidas y se dejó llevar en el momento que sintió como ella enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la envolvía en un apasionado abrazo. Y lo dieron todo en un beso.

-¿Volverás…a mi…cierto?-pregunto entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No puedo hacer una promesa que no cumpliré.

-Entonces… hagamos una promesa…los dos… no importa cuánto tiempo pase, cuanto nos tome, aun…si pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes, tu y yo… nos volveremos a reunir; aunque jamás recordemos quienes fuimos… por favor…solo..una vez más-dicto como un conjuro mientras lo abrazaba y mantenía su vista fija en los de él.

-¿Aunque para estar juntos pasemos por cosas más difíciles de las que ya pasamos?

-Si estás conmigo, eso no importara.

-No me importa cuántos sean o quienes sean los derrotare uno por uno-había solemnidad en sus palabras. Vio determinación y seguridad en su mirada y suspiro. No había más dudas-Si el destino nos da una segunda oportunidad tenlo por seguro-deshizo su agarre y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura como despedida-seré yo quien no te dejara marchar.

Al terminar dio media vuelta y continuo con su marcha, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Esa era la última vez que se verían.

Lo vio marcharse y trato de reconfortarse abrazándose a sí misma alargando la calidez que aun poseía. Pero sabía que solo aumentaría la agonía de su marchito corazón.

-La próxima vez… la próxima vez yo te protegeré-susurro al perderlo de vista, una promesa para ella misma- aun si eres más fuerte que yo, cuando no tengas la confianza, te pierdas a ti mismo yo estaré ahí para levantarte y devolverte la esperanza… siempre…

**000**

-Rayos… no podemos acercarnos-maldijo por la bajo al ver 2 shinigamis que trataron de abrir la puertas de la habitación ser congelados al instante solamente con tocarlas-y sigue esparciéndose-miro como el tatami empezaba a congelarse poco a poco.

-Teniente ¿Qué es lo que aremos?-pregunto uno de su escuadrón que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Yo tampoco lo sé!- contesto desesperado viendo las puertas de la habitación de su amiga- _Maldición Rukia, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Hadou #31 Shakahou_

Renji salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de su capitán y ver como termino de destruir las puertas de la habitación. Y derretir la nieve a su paso. Bien él también había podido hacer lo mismo pero OBVIO no podía ya que NO era su casa si no la mansión Kuchiki así que lo hiciera el dueño de la casa era una cosa muy diferente. Pero se dio un golpe mental al pensar en esas tonterías para después correr lo más rápido que pudo detrás de su Capitán y entrar a la habitación de su amiga de infancia. Y fue allí donde sintio un fuerte apretón en su pecho.

Toda la habitación estaba por demás cristalizada por el poder que aun emanaba su compañera y su aspecto no ayudaba a calmar las cosas. Estaba más pálida que en cadáver, estaba bañada en sudor y murmuraba incoherencias a la vez que se podía apreciar que silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos para confundirse con su sudor.

-Renji llama al 4° escuadrón- ordeno mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos y salía de ese invernadero- rápido- termino al pasar junto a él haciendo que saliera de su trance para cumplir con las ordenes lo más rápido posible.


	2. Confusión

**Awaken My Memories**

**Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, excepto la historia son completamente míos**.

**0**

**0 **

Capítulo 1**. Confusión**

Exhalo con pesadez. Aparte del pequeño percance en la mansión Kuchiki todo se mantenía en orden en la Sociedad de Almas.

El repentino despliegue de reiatsu de la Teniente de la 13ra división había tomado por sorpresa a todo el Seireitei y "casi" estado de pánico ya que temían un nuevo ataque enemigo, aunque ese no era el caso se había dado la orden de monitorear y vigilar toda la Sociedad de almas. La verdad quería volver a su habitación y regresar al mundo de los sueños, pero no, tenía que realizar una reunión de capitanes a quien sabe qué horas de la madrugada para encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido.

-_Odio a la central 46-_se dijo observando la atmosfera pesada de la habitación. Tomo aire-Por los informes no hay rastros de que la mansión Kuchiki hubiera habido intrusos y atacado a la Teniente Kuchiki. ¿Cómo se encuentra la Teniente?

-Hemos logrado estabilizarla-contesto Kotetsu Isane manteniéndose aun arrodillada frente a todos los capitanes con la cabeza ligeramente levantada al observar al Capitán Comandante- pero, sea lo que sea que la está afectando le está quitando el poder controlar su reiatsu.

-Y aún sigue inconsciente ¿verdad?-observo la respuesta positiva de Isane y suspiro-quiero que se le mantenga vigilada y se coloque una barrera alrededor de ella…para evitar que se produzca un desastre como en la mansión-ordeno con firmeza- es todo, pueden retirarse.

Kyoraku observo a todos salir con paso lento, excepto a uno que se fue acercando a él.

-Kyoraku…

-No me lo tienes que decir Ukitake-se acercó a su viejo amigo haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera a la salida-está bien…y no te preocupes por Rukia-chan, es tu fukutaicho y ha salido de situaciones muy difíciles.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme-replico sin alterarse y siguiendo a su amigo- ni siquiera sabemos por qué le paso eso y…

-Se lo que vas a decir-interrumpió a la vez que detenían el paso y se recargaban sobre el barandal-de verdad que sería desagradable que apenas en dos meses de paz de nuevo se desate otra guerra…pero no hay que ser pesimistas.

-No soy el único que piensa sobre esto-le dijo observando el cielo que empezaba a aclarecerse-todos piensan lo mismo…y en la última guerra pagamos un precio muy alto.

Como no saberlo. Más de la mitad de los shinigamis habían sido asesinados, habían perdido a su antiguo Capitán Comandante y el equilibrio de las almas estuvo a punto de colapsarse. Aun no se recuperaban y no estarían muy preparados si volviera a pasar. Kyoraku soltó un pesado suspiro y sonrió con tristeza; a él le molestaba más lo que paso que a cualquier otro.

-Solo hay que esperar la noticia de que Rukia-chan despertó y tú, el Capitán Kuchiki y yo le preguntaremos que fue lo que paso… esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

**000 **

Trato de no moverse mucho, había despertado hace ya treinta minutos pero al sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza había descartado la idea de moverse y abrir los ojos y no solo era eso, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal y no ayudaba mucho que el sitio estuviera helado.

Se decidió a abrir lentamente los ojos y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor que le causo ya que las pulsaciones de su cabeza aumentaron cuando recibió la luz.

-_¿En dónde…estoy?-_pensó confundida observado la habitación-_no es mi habitación…este lugar es..._

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!-volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a la fukutaicho del 4to escuadrón observándola con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Kotetsu fukutaicho… ¿porque estoy aquí?-pregunto confundida al ver que estaba en los cuarteles del 4to escuadrón.

-¿No recuerda que fue lo que paso?

-No…lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi casa y estaba por dormirme-cerro los ojos con fuerza por la repentina punzada que le dio en la cabeza-después de acostarme no recuerdo nada y ahora estoy aquí-la miro fijamente al ver su cara de preocupación y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había una barrera alrededor de ella y el frio que sentía era provocado por ella- ¿acaso…sucedió algo?

-Esperaba que pudiera contarme Kuchiki fukutaicho-suspiró- de repente se detectó una repentina elevación de su reiatsu, se puso en alerta a todo el seireitei pensando que había enemigos, pero no se detectó a ninguno y bueno se complicó al ver su poder activarse-observo su rostro perplejo y preocupado, iba terminar la conversación pero decidió continuar- esperábamos cuando despertara pudiera explicarnos que fue lo que paso…ya que sea lo que sea que le afecto la descontrolo tanto que ya no pudo controlar su poder. Incluso ahora hemos tenido que volver hacer la barrera alrededor suyo ya que el continuo despliegue de su poder la ha destruido.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio después de la explicación. Primero trato de controlar su reiatsu, lo cual le costó bastante y le sorprendió, ya que siempre había tenido un buen control con su poder y después trato de hallar algo en su confundida mente que le pudiera ayudar a saber que le había pasado.

Desafortunadamente no encontró respuesta. Solo un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Exhalo con pesadez cuando trato de incorporarse pese a las negativas de Isane, que al final la ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-No se esfuerce demasiado Kuchiki fukutaicho. Todavía tiene que tomar reposo- hablo Kyoraku entrando a paso lento seguido de Ukitake y Byakuya.

-¡Soutaicho!...yo…disculpe…-

-Tranquila, tranquila-trato de calmarla Kyoraku al ver que quería reincorporarse por su llegada- aun estas débil y necesitas descansar para recuperarte- vio cómo se tranquilizaba un poco y bajaba su rostro con vergüenza- sé que puede parecer rudo pero quisiera que pudieras decirnos que fue lo que paso…

La joven Kuchiki levanto su mirada hacia los Capitanes y la sostuvo un momento en su hermano que la miraba serio y con algo de preocupación. Suspiro.

-No lo sé.

**000 **

-¡GOOOOD MOORNIIINNGG, IICHIIIIIGGOOOOOO!-

¡PLAF!

-¡TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE DEJES DE TRATAR DE MATARME CADA MAÑANA VIEJO!- Ichigo había estampado a su padre en el piso cuando estuvo a punto de embestirlo aun estando acostado- Diablos, ¿cuándo aprenderás?

-Lograste esquivar el fabuloso ataque de tu padre-dijo aun en el suelo viéndolo vestir el uniforme- no cabe duda de que eres mi hijo.

-Oni-chan, Oto-san el desayuno está listo.

Karin que se encontraba ya devorando su desayuno levanto su mirada al ver rodar escaleras abajo a su padre y hermano que a la vez discutían dios sabe sobre qué.

-El desayuno se les enfriara-replico Yuzu al ver que no le prestaban atención.

-Déjalos Yuzu- le dijo con tranquilidad mientras volvía a servirse-ellos son felices así.

-_Rayos, ese maldito viejo-_pensaba mientras avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos del Instituto-_por su culpa no alcance a desayunar_.

-Buenos días, Ichigo-le saludo Mizuiro detrás de él- ¿te paso algo?

- Nada importante-contesto sin ánimos volviendo a avanzar- lo mismo de todos los días.

-¡Ah!, ya veo tu padre te volvió atacar en la mañana-observo como torcía el gesto en mudo asentamiento y continuo- bueno es típico en él… al igual que…

-I-chi-go…Ppff…

-Buenas…Keigo-dijo aburrido el joven de cabellos naranja al darle un puñetazo cuando se acercó a él y trato de abrazarle para después ingresar a su salón. Mientras Mizuiro siguió su camino a su clase.

Mantenía su vista fija en el maestro, era su último año y quería obtener buenas notas. Afortunadamente ahora aparecían menos hollow´s que antes, así que ya no tenía que saltarse tanto las clases tanto como antes.

-Ichigo…podrías ser menos violento conmigo, un día si vas a lograr que ya no me levante más-se quejaba Keigo en la hora del almuerzo estando todos reunidos en la azotea.

-Como si me importara.

-¡QUE CRUEL!-lloriqueo dramáticamente mientras hacia un monologo de lo malo que era con él.

-Tan delicado como siempre Kurosaki-le reprendió Ishida que se encontraba a su lado seguido de Sado, que mira a su compañero llorar en la esquina del barandal.

Ichigo hizo caso omiso y siguió comiendo. Sabía al igual que todos que ese tipo solo fingía.

Ishida estuvo a punto de hacerle un comentario para molestarlo cuando sintió una presencia y dirigió su mirada a la dirección de la que provenía.

-¿Sucede algo Ishida?-cuestiono Sado al ver su reacción.

-Se abrió una puerta Senkaimon- contesto e Ichigo también presto atención-y fue en la Tienda de Urahara-san.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Ichigo tratando de reconocer el reiatsu- este reiatsu…

-Es de Abarai-termino Ishida la frase y fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Creen que haiga pasado algo?-pregunto Sado con tranquilidad- después de la guerra ninguno de ellos había venido al mundo humano.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, se limitaban a ver a la distancia hacia donde estaba el fukutaicho del 6to escuadrón, para después regresar su atención a sus respectivos almuerzos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Solo tenemos que ir a preguntar después a Urahara-san-hablo tranquilo el joven de cabellera naranja.

-¿Y si no nos quiere decir nada?-le cuestiono el Quincy con sabiduría ya que todos sabían de la actitud del antiguo capitán del 12vo escuadrón.

Ichigo lo miro fijamente y contesto.

-Lo golpeare hasta dejarlo inconsciente y are una fogata con ese ridículo sobrero que se carga.

El chico de lentes suspiro con fastidio.

-Como siempre tu forma de dialogizar es tan corta.

-¿Qué dijiste Ishida?-le miro amenazadoramente mientras su compañero seguía comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Vaya!, aparte de bestia, sordo- se mofo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el shinigami sustituto le palpitara una vena en la frente.

-¿A quién le dijiste bestia, cuatro ojos?-pregunto entre dientes apretando los palillos de comer para contenerse.

-No estoy mirando a alguien más.

Sado tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver a esos dos necios pelear como niños de primaria, aun así no pudo evitar que le naciera una pequeña sonrisa.

**000 **

-Entiendo…así que eso paso.

Renji observaba su taza de té intacta. Había sido mandado al mundo humano para explicarle la situación que estaba pasando su amiga de infancia desde ya hace 2 semanas y las medidas que se habían tomado por la seguridad del Seireitei y de ella.

Urahara miro al hombre frente a él y suspiro. Ya había estado al tanto de la situación, pero al parecer las cosas eran más serias de lo que creía.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció su ayudante.

-Tencho, tiene visitas-le informo Tessai-Kurosaki-dono y los demás han venido.

-Claro, claro hazlos pasar-le dijo con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a su invitado que se había tensado al oír los nombres de los recién llegados.

Tessai se retiró y en menos de 2 segundos Ichigo, Uryuu, Inoue y Sado entraron a la pequeña habitación con tranquilidad.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar-empezó Ichigo mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia Renji y levanto una ceja al ver que no lo había volteado a ver- ¡hey Renji! ¿Cómo has estado?

El joven de cabello rojo que se había mantenido en silencio levanto la cabeza y miro a todos que lo miraban.

-Renji... ¿Ocurrió algo?-le pregunto Ichigo al ver que les había huido la mirada de nuevo y seguía sin mirarlo a él.

Suspiro y se preparó para la tormenta que se le venía encima.

-Se trata de Rukia.

**Continuara… **

Primero que nada, hola a todos aquellos lectores que se animen a leer mi historia quiero aviarles que aunque me encantaría darles una fecha de actualización es algo que no podre darles ya que curso la universidad y la verdad se me dificulta, pero de que habrá actualización y final de esta historia los habrá, además… tengo otra historia que escribo así el tiempo lo dividiré entre los dos.

_**Saludos a… **_

**Kureimy:** gracias por el comentario… y si es pasado lo que paso al principio está relacionado y los demás lo dejo para que lo deduzcas…creo que medio te das la idea XD..

**Dark-kuchiki17**: gracias por tu comentario espero y te guste la continuación y prometo hacer todo lo posible por no tardarme en las actualizaciones.

Nos vemos


	3. Desiciones

**Awaken my Memories**

_**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es de mi imaginación.**_

**0**

**0**

_-Renji... ¿Ocurrió algo?-le pregunto Ichigo al ver que les había huido la mirada de nuevo y seguía sin mirarlo a él._

_Suspiro y se preparó para la tormenta que se le venía encima._

_-Se trata de Rukia._

**Capítulo 2.** Decisiones.

Nadie dijo nada, pareciera que solo esas cuatro palabras habían hecho que el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos para los presentes; un cierto temor empezó a crecer al tratar en preguntar qué es lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué pasa con Kuchiki-san?- se animó a preguntar Ishida con tranquilidad.

- Antes de contarles que es lo que ha pasado, quiero pedirles que no me pregunten hasta al final y también- miro directamente a los ojos al joven de cabello naranja que lo miraba con atención- que no se exalten.

Lo último hizo que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño- si es que era posible- ya que no le estaba gustando para nada la situación, sin embargo se mantuvo callado y le sostuvo la mirada al Teniente.

-Bien, hace dos semanas ocurrió un incidente en la mansión Kuchiki alertando a todo el seireitei, de repente hubo una explosión de poder de reiatsu- tomo aire y observo a cada uno- pertenecía a Rukia, así que nos dirigimos a su habitación, pero, no podíamos acercarnos ya que todo el que tratara de entrar quedaba congelado por el poder que ella emanaba; al final el Capitán Kuchiki destruyo la puerta…toda la habitación estaba congelada, Rukia estaba inconsciente y murmuraba incoherencias. No sabemos que paso, que lo provoco, después de todo no se detectó la presencia de un intruso que la hubieran atacado, se patrullo toda la SS y no se encontró nada.

Silencio.

-¿Kuchiki-san está bien?-pregunto Inoue con preocupación mientras observaba de reojo a Ichigo que mantenía su mirada oculta debajo de su cabello.

-Depende a que te refieras con estar bien- miraba fijamente al shinigami sustituto que se mantenía muy tranquilo, por el momento- si te refieres a como esta físicamente entre lo que cabe está bien…

-Lo que cabe-repitió Ichigo alzando su mirada a Renji- y… no has venido con Urahara-san nada más a tenerlo atento con lo que pasa en la SS ¿cierto?

El Teniente le sostuvo la mirada y empezó a sudar e inconscientemente estrujo la tela de sus pantalones. Lo que diría no le iba a causar gracia a nadie y sobre todo a él.

-La verdad es que la condición de Rukia empero los siguientes días, se repetía cada vez que dormía y ya se ha vuelto un peligro no solo para el seireitei sino para ella misma, por eso…-dudo y se preparó para el ataque- la central 46 tomo cartas en el asunto y decidió que lo mejor sería encerrarla en una de las prisiones y sellar su reiatsu…

-¡¿QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO RENJI?!-exploto ya sin contenerse más echándosele encima tomándolo del cuello de la ropa con fuerza; no dándole tiempo a sus amigos para tratar de detenerlo-¡¿ENCERRARLA?! ¡SELLAR SU REIATSU! ¡NO BROMES QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!

-Ichigo.

-¡Kurosaki déjalo que termine de explicarnos!

-¡EXPLICAR!, ¡ESO QUIERO YO, QUE ME EXPLIQUE QUE DIABLOS ESTA DICIENDO!

-DEMONIOS, ¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE EXALTARAN Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACES, IMBECIL!

-¡¿QUE NO ME EXALTE?!- repitió incrédulo mientras sentía como lo jalaban para separarlo del pelirrojo, pero afianzo su agarre-¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?! , ¡SI ME DICES QUE VAN A ENCERRAR A RUKIA! ¡¿QUE ME PONGO A SALTAR Y APLAUDIR DEL GUSTO O QUE?! SUELTAME CHAD.

Pero su amigo no le hizo caso y lo separo de Renji ya que esta también estaba a punto de golpear a su agresor pero fue separado por Ishida. Afortunadamente su amigo no estaba convertido en shinigami ya que sabía que contra Ichigo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder contra él, incluso ahora si le costaba bastante sostenerlo.

-¿CREES QUE A MI ME AGRADA? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ADEMAS ¿CRES QUE LO PERMITIRIAMOS?

-¡PUES SI NO MAL RECUERDO TU LA LLEVASTE DIRECTO A LA EJECUACION LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¿Y CREES QUE NO TENGO MOTIVOS PARA PENSAR QUE DE NUEVO NO HARAN NADA?

-PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, NI SU ESCUADRON O EL MIO, INCLUSO LOS DEMAS LO PERMITIRIAMOS Y NO SOLO POR ESO SI NO TAMBIEN POR TI…

-¿Yo…porque?-se mostró confundido y se tranquilizó un poco pero no lo soltaron.

-Es obvio ¿no?, si tú te llagaras a enterar que la habían encerrado en una de las prisiones sucedería lo mismo que la primera vez; el Capitán Comandante se los dejo en claro a la central 46 así que desistieron de esa decisión.

-Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar con Rukia?-Chad lo soltó cuando vio que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para no volverle a saltar encima a Renji.

-El Comandante Kyoraku fue el que tomo la decisión y dijo que le daría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se recuperara.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-pregunto Inoue igual de preocupada por todo lo que les habían dicho.

-Tomo la decisión de mandarla al mundo humano- intervino Urahara que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen de la plática- La razón de que Abarai-san viniera aquí fue para decirme un mensaje especial del Comandante para mantener a Kuchiki-san a salvo y que no lastimara a alguien o ella. Me pidió que hiciera un gigai que le impidiera utilizar sus poderes mientras estuviera dentro de él, así no habría problemas mientras estuviera aquí. Para ponerlo más simple le está dando vacaciones sin límite de tiempo.

- Kyoraku Taichou pensó que si venia aquí podría estar un poco más tranquila y podría resolver más rápido su problema, que estando en la SS cumpliendo su trabajo como Teniente y abrumándose más de lo que ya estaba. Rukia se negó pero prácticamente fue una orden tanto de su Capitán como del Comandante así que no se pudo negar; más tardar en unos dos días estará aquí una vez deje todo en orden en su escuadrón.

-¿Piensan que es lo mejor?- cuestiono Ishida

-No sabemos si es la mejor o la peor decisión…pero tal vez este descanso la ayude a mejorar. Y sea lo que sea que le esté afectando pronto desaparezca.

**000 **

-Creo que eso es todo-acomodo toda la papelería de su escritorio y volteo a ver a sus ayudantes- No hay necesidad que estén pendiente cada segundo de mi chicos.

-¡No digas eso Kuchiki-san!- Kiyone que le estaba ayudando con la papelería junto con Sentarou la miro con determinación- ¡Eres nuestra fukutaicho, es nuestro deber ayudarte y cuidarte! ¡Ten por seguro que todo estará en orden en tu ausencia…solo déjamelo a mí!

-¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!-Sentarou se colocó en un segundo enfrente de Rukia empujando a su compañera para estar cara a cara con ella-¡Kuchiki déjamelo a mí, ya verás que todo estará en su lugar cuando vuelvas! ¡Confía en mí!

-¡¿Qué te pasa mono parlante?! ¡¿Intentas pasar sobre mí?!

-¡¿A quién llamas mono parlante maldita?!

-¡No veo a otro mono parlante!

-¡Repítelo!

Había una ENORME gota en la frente de Rukia al verlos discutir de nuevo por décima vez en lo que iba del día en quien mantendría el orden en el escuadrón; ¡en serio! como dudaba que fuera buena idea tomarse vacaciones con semejante par en el escuadrón.

-Vaya, por lo que veo casi todo está en orden- hablo Ukitake mientras entraba a paso lento al despacho de su Teniente. Y no pudo evitar poner una cara de igual resignación que Rukia al ver a sus dos subordinados en otra de sus peleas.

-¡Ah!, Sentarou Kiyone ya casi es hora de mis medicamentos, podrían por favor…

-¡ENSEGUIDA TAICHOU!

Ambos salieron disparados solo dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de ellos.

-Nunca cambian-repuso una vez que los perdió de vista, regreso su vista a la joven de ojos violetas y no puedo evitar preocuparse; se le podían apreciar unas ya marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, al igual que se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre y más delgada de lo que ya estaba-Puedo notar que hoy si tienes energías Kuchiki.

-Hai, afortunadamente si pude dormir bien por la noche sin problemas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no será así en los siguientes días-termino con desanimo volviendo su vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano. No le gustaba que la vieran frágil y vulnerable ¡Y mucho menos su Capitán! Mientras tanto Ukitake entendía o al menos trataba de comprender un poco por lo que pasaba; sabía que fuera lo que fuera cada vez que se sumía en el sueño profundo algo la alteraba de tal forma que ella estaba empezando a salir lastimada y la muestra era en las vendas que cubrían su brazo izquierdo.

-Hace mucho que no tomas unas vacaciones así que relájate y trata de poner tu mente tranquila, tal vez así puedas hallar una pista de lo que te está pasando.

Rukia lo miro con agradecimiento por tratar de levantarle el ánimo. La verdad es que las últimas dos semanas sus sueños empezaban hacer poco a poco más claros y aunque no pasaba de frases cortadas y siluetas, lo poco que alcanzaba a recordar le estaban dejando un gran dolor en su alma y corazón y temía seriamente poder entender todo lo que sea que representaban esos sueños.

-Todo está en orden, cualquier cosa puede contactarme Taichou vendré de inmediato.

-Vete tranquila que no habrá problemas. Son tus vacaciones así que olvídate del trabajo y dedícate tiempo a ti…anda date prisa y si vas a llevarte algo al mundo humano te vayas a empacar, ya que todo está listo para que te puedas marchar.

-No se preocupe por eso Ukitake Taichou, tengo algunas cosas haya así que no habrá problemas si no empaco.

-Siendo así pues ya te puedes marchar, vamos te acompañare hasta el Senkaimon.

**000 **

Mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo, mostrando una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas pintada en su rostro, siempre manteniendo su mirada escondida bajo su sombrero y por fin vio lo que estaba esperando. En el cielo apareció una puerta que se habría con lentitud y de ella salió una joven de pequeña estatura y cabello corto que descendió lentamente-como si flotara- aterrizando frente de él.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Bienvenida te he estado esperando-hablo con su usual tono entusiasta mientras observaba el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con seriedad sin dar indicios de decir algo- Bueno que tal si antes de enseñarte tu nuevo gigai tú y yo platicamos un rato.

La pequeña Kuchiki no pudo evitar que algo de pánico le recorriera, porque sabía que el hombre frente a ella era alguien difícil de engañar, además que tal vez el único que le diera un indicio de que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Vamos, Tessai ha preparado un rico té para que platiquemos con calma.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Agradecimientos a…**_

_**kuchiki-chappy **_

_**shiso eien haku **_

_**Elenitachan**_

_**Kureimy **_

**De verdad gracias por sus Reviews**

**¡nos vemos! **


	4. Demostración

**Awaken My Memories**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo la historia y todo lo demás es invento mío__._**

**0**

**0**

**Capítulo 3**.- Demostración.

-Toma asiento, Kuchiki-san- entraron al pequeño salón de estar y vieron como Ururu colocaba las tazas de té para después de una leve reverencia se retiraba en total silencio dejándolos solos. Mientras Rukia bebía un poco del té ignorando la enigmática sonrisa del dueño de la tienda que la estudiaba con total interés y este al ver la falta de interés por la noble carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención-No pareces feliz por estar aquí- comento con tranquilidad tomando la taza del té en sus manos.

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Son tus vacaciones y te aseguro que en este momento todos los de la Sociedad de Almas te envidian por tener la oportunidad de estar en el mundo real.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y ve directo al grano-lo miro con amenaza al ver que trataba de ver a través de ella, dando como resultado que tomara una faceta de total seriedad.

-No bromeaba cuando te dije que quería platicar contigo- le aclaro hablando con seriedad como cada vez que el tema era serio- solo se la versión oficial, lo que te ha pasado…pero no lo que has vivido. Y eso solo lo puedes responder tú, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia clavo su mirada en el antiguo capitán entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras. ¿Cómo no las iba a entender? Si ella también se dio cuenta desde que comenzó esta pesadilla, siempre le decían lo que pasa una vez ella caía dormida, pero lo que ella presenciaba en sus sueños era otra realidad, una que su mente no le permitía recordar aun con claridad.

-¿Serviría de algo?-había un tono desanimado en su voz al preguntar el cual no trato en ocultar.

-Mmmh, tal vez para lo demás no pero, para mi si-aseguro notando la renuencia en los ojos de la teniente, respiro profundamente y continuo- quiero ayudarte Kuchiki-san y necesito saber qué es lo que provoca el descontrol de tu poder. A veces subestimamos cosas a las que le debemos dar la mayor importancia- la miro fijamente esperando su respuesta; al final la vio suspirar con pesadez.

-Cada vez que duermo siento como si me transportara a otro lugar- empezó a relatarle- la verdad los primeros días no podía recordar nada, el solo tratar de recordar que había soñado me causaba una dolorosa jaqueca, pero en los últimos días he podido recordar algo de lo que sueño-vio en sus ojos interés y negó con la cabeza-no es nada concreto, solo tengo en mi memoria siluetas y frases entrecortadas, pero nada tangible que me ayude entender de que se tratan…pero, son tan fuertes que me dejan agotada mental y físicamente. Sean lo que sean esos sueños hacen que me descontrole por completo que no puedo manejar mi poder- se miró las vendas de su brazo izquierdo-y estoy empezando a dañarme a mí misma.

-Ya veo, ciertamente no es de mucha ayuda- coloco una mano en su mentón analizando las palabras de la noble- pero al menos contamos con una pequeña pista.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Puede que esté equivocado pero, es lo único que puede ser de ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dijiste que al principio no podías recordar algo de lo soñabas, pero, ahora puedes retener algo de lo que presencias en ellos. Poco a poco estas reteniendo lo que vez en tus sueños, no te lo puedo asegurar pero, tal vez poco a poco sean más claros hasta el punto que los veas casi a la perfección y una vez así sea lo podamos resolver.

Por una vez, desde que había comenzado con esta pesadilla Rukia sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza; no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, porque como dijo Urahara que no era del todo seguro, pero al menos no partiría de cero para resolver su situación.

-Entonces, supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo- susurro agotada de solo pensar en qué estado estaría para entonces.

-Así es-afirmo- Y quisiera pedirte otro favor Kuchiki-san.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quisiera que antes de darte tu nuevo gigai, pudiera presenciar tu problema- le pidió con firmeza viendo el rostro asombrado de la joven Kuchiki- serviría de mucho si yo lo presenciara en persona.

-Está bien- acepto sin titubear.

**000**

-¿De verdad, Ishida-kun?

-Estoy seguro Inoue-san. Quien salió de la puerta senkaimon de hace rato era el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san-le afirmo saliendo del instituto-Parece que lo que nos dijo Abarai es cierto; el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san estaba un poco descontrolado.

-¿Y si vamos a verla?-pregunto mirando al joven de cabellera anaranjada que iba delante de ellos sin decir nada.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado.

-¿Por qué?

-Urahara-san nos dijo que aria una prueba en cuanto Kuchiki-san llegara- se encogió de hombros- supongo que se trata del nuevo gigai que creo especialmente para ella. Deben estar ocupados y tal vez solo estorbemos, ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió con desanimo.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea no importa- hablo con despreocupación Ichigo sin detenerse- estoy seguro que mañana se aparecerá por aquí- afirmo- o en mi casa.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Ichigo se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la verdad incluso él- que era pésimo en cuanto detectar una presencia- se había dado cuenta que el reiatsu de Rukia estaba muy inestable; algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre había mostrado un buen control con el manejo de su poder.

-_¿Qué le habrá pasado?_- pensó- _Conociendo a esa enana, no nos querrá preocupar -_ exhalo con frustración-_ Aunque ¿habría algo que pudiéramos hacer? _

La verdad lo dudaba, ni siquiera la Sociedad de almas había podido dar una explicación a lo que le había pasado, no había posibilidades de que él o sus amigos pudieran dar una explicación, o al menos saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Tadaima- se anunció una vez cerró la puerta de su hogar y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta-_ demasiado tranquilo…_

- Bienvenido, Oni-chan- saludo Yuzu desde la cocina-¿Sucede algo?- se mostró confundida al verlo moverse con cautela.

-¿Y el viejo?-pregunto con recelo.

-Descuida Ichi-ni, el viejo no está- le tranquilizo Karin desde el sillón en el cual leía un periódico- tenía una junta y regresara ya entrada la noche. Así que disfruta las horas de paz que habrá en la casa.

Las horas pasaron atrayendo el silencio de la noche, la luna envolvía el mundo con su manto blanco acobijando a los seres que en esas horas se encontraban sumidas en el profundo sueño.

-_¡NO TE PUEDES IR!-_grito sin contenerse espantada por sus palabras.

-_¡Por favor!, escúchame_- se acercó tratando de tranquilizarla y la abrazo.

-_ No puedes dejarme-_susurro con la cara enterrada en su pecho, apretando su abrazo- _No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo…_

_-Jamás estarás sola-_ le hablo con ternura acariciándole su cabellos-_ pero…por favor entiende-_ insistió- _es mi deber-_ cerro los ojos con dolor al sentir como ella rompía en llanto.

-_¡Me lo prometiste! Que siempre estarías a mi lado- _dijo dolida- _me lo prometiste…por favor…_

Corría lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían y se volvió a maldecir internamente, por las prisas había salido de su hogar sin convertirse en shinigami y ahora caía en cuenta que si lo hubiera hecho hubiera llegado en menos de un segundo. Él se encontraba en un placentero sueño, cuando una gran elevación de reiatsu lo arranco de sus sueños salvajemente. Jamás había presenciado una reacción así de violenta por parte de su compañera de batallas y por lo que acaba de sentir, ahora entendía perfectamente la preocupación de Renji.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- volteo al ser llamada sin embargo no se detuvo.

-También lo sentiste.

-Sí, estoy muy preocupada por Kuchiki-san- confeso tratando de alcanzar al joven que iba a 5 pasos delante de ella- ni en una pelea su reiatsu había salido de esa forma descontrolada.

-Ah- estaban por llegar a la tienda cuando de nuevo escucho su nombre y esta vez sí se detuvo.

-¡Kurosaki!, ¡Inoue-san!

-Ishida-kun, Sado-kun- exclamo Orihime esperándolos en la entrada sin notar que Ichigo se adelantaba.

Entro sin problemas, ya que por casualidad la puerta de la entrada está abierta, dirigiéndose aprisa hacia la habitación donde sentía la presencia de su compañera de batallas, deteniéndose de golpe al ver salir a Ururu a toda prisa de la habitación con unas toallas manchadas de sangre, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la entrada de la alcoba y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Una fina capa de hielo cubría las paredes y el piso, de hecho se podía apreciar que lentamente estaba avanzando, pero lo que capto su atención eran las personas que se encontraban en el centro de la habitación: Tessai y Urahara. Ambos se encontraban a ambos costados de la Kuchiki-la cual se encontraba inconsciente y más pálida cubierta de sudor-envolviéndola en una suave luz verde que estaba curando poco a poco sus heridas.

Sin decir nada, solo se limitó a observar, cerrando fuertemente las palmas de sus manos en puños por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- Orihime no dudo en acercarse una vez llego a la habitación, mientras Ishida y Sado se posicionaron al lado de Ichigo- Urahara-san permítame…

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú- la interrumpió entendiendo las intenciones de la joven sin despegar su vista de su trabajo- lo sientes ¿no? En estos momentos el poder de Kuchiki-san esta fuera de control. Si tratas de curarla en su estado, puede que destruya las Shun Shun Rika y por ende salgas tu lastimada.

Inoue se limitó a sentir en silencio y alejarse para reunirse con los demás en que aún se encontraban en la puerta, solo limitándose a observar en silencio.

-Urahara-san, ¿no le iba a dar a Kuchiki-san un gigai que impediría que esto le pasara?- le pregunto el Quincy una vez terminaron de curar a Rukia, para pasar a otra habitación para poder hablar, dejando a Ururu y Orihime con ella en otra habitación para cambiarle la yukata que estaba húmeda por el sudor y con manchas de sangre. Mientras Jinta y Tessai se encargaban de quitar el hielo de las paredes y del piso.

-Y se lo daré, pero, quería presenciar por mí mismo su problema.

-¿Por qué?- exclamo Ichigo con algo de enfado, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara.

-Para saber si el gigai que le fabrique será efectivo- explico terminando con un suspiro cansado- aun cuando Abarai-san vino a explicarme lo que le pasaba a Kuchiki-san y hablarme de los percances que tenía, eso solo me dio una idea de lo que tenía que fabricarle al nuevo gigai y aunque sé que es efectivo, antes tenía que presenciarlo para saber si a la larga no habría problemas- exhalo- pero esta vez creo que…me equivoque en los cálculos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indago Sado que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen.

-Por lo que presencie, tal vez el gigai no soporte por mucho tiempo.

Mutismo.

-Urahara-san, tienes idea de ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rukia?-indago el Kurosaki muy serio.

El hombre le dio una mira escondida desde su sombrero y recordó la petición de la joven Kuchiki.

-_Urahara, quisiera pedirte un favor_- él la miro- _no le digas a Ichigo y a los demás de lo que hemos hablado_- pidió.

-_Como tú quieras, Kuchiki-san_- asintió comprendiendo su postura.

-No, nada- contesto sin mentir del todo, porque verdaderamente aun no lo sabía, con seguridad- pero…eso no es lo que me tiene preocupado en este momento- comento sumamente serio- si mis sospechas son ciertas, tenemos el tiempo en contra- miro a los tres jóvenes delante de él que lo miraban sin entender- Kuchiki-san…podría estar en peligro.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Gracias por sus reivews!_**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**


	5. Advertencias

**Awaken My Memories**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo la historia y todo lo demás es invento mío__._**

**0**

**0**

**Capitulo 4**. Advertencias.

Sintió como su autocontrol desaparecía poco, a poco al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ichigo con voz neutra tratando de controlarse.

-Ustedes lo acaban de presenciar, Kurosaki-san. El poder de Kuchiki-san se está poniendo poco a poco fuera de control, no creo que sea necesario explicarles lo que pasa cuando un poder se descontrola-los miro a todos con tranquilidad- en estos momentos ella está pasando por algo que nosotros desconocemos por completo; solo podremos ayudarla una vez encontramos la respuesta de que es lo que le pasa. Ahora… entiendo por qué decidieron enviarla aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? No fue para que estuviera más tranquila hasta que mejorara- Ichigo lo miro sin entender.

-Eso fue algo que solo los altos mandos dijeron para no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones- le explico Urahara, pero vio el mismo interrogante en su cara- Kurosaki-san, olvidas que Kuchiki-san es una teniente.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-se exaspero.

-¡Ya veo!-exclamo Ishida al entender al las palabras del antiguo capitán- al venir al mundo humano le tienen que restringir su reiatsu.

-Así es- asintió- lo querían hacer haya pero, era obvio que no lo iban a permitir; en cambio al venir aquí su reiatsu es limitado por un sello que limita el 80% de su poder, y ese sello se coloca automáticamente al pasar por el senkaimon. Claro que el daño que recibe es lo mismo ya que a pesar de eso sigue siendo un poder considerable para herir a alguien.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, Renji me lo había dicho la primera vez que fuimos a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Eso significa que lo que le sucedió ahorita a Kuchiki-san, no se compara con los incidentes que tuvo allá- argumento Ishida.

-La verdad era algo muy obvio ya que, a pesar del violento despliegue de reiatsu, no se acerca a su verdadera fuerza y eso ustedes lo saben.

-¿Qué le pasara a Kuchiki si esto continúa?-cuestiono Sado con su habitual tranquilidad.

Ichigo centro toda su atención al dueño de la tienda, para escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta que no se atrevió a preguntar.

Mientras Urahara se debatía si decirles o no. Pero desistió en no decirles algo que a la larga sabrían, además era algo que no podía ocultar.

-Si esto continúa así, solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas y… ninguna es agradable- contesto mortalmente serio- llegara un momento donde su cuerpo colapsara al no soportar el agotamiento físico por los ataques y la falta de sueño o...-guardo silencio al percatarse de lo que diría.

-¿Qué le pasara? Urahara-san-se exaspero al ver que no decía nada.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-san-lo miro de frente al verlo furioso- eso es algo que Kuchiki-san les tiene que explicar.

-Te pidió que no nos dijeras que era lo que le pasaba, ¿verdad?- pregunto con seguridad conociendo a la perfección el carácter de la shinigami.

-Te lo repito- se levanto para dirigirse hacia la salida- eso es algo que ella les tiene que decir. Por ahora es todo no hay nada más que podamos hacer, ¡ah! Inoue-san-exclamo al verla entrar-¿cómo esta Kuchiki-san?

-Está un poco más calmada.

-Eso es bueno, bien será mejor que vayan a todos a casa y descansen.

-Espero que Kuchiki-san este bien- dijo Inoue rompiendo el silencio que había desde que salieron de la tienda mientras se dirigían a sus hogares.

-Ella estará bien- hablo con seguridad Ichigo sin detenerse- ella no se dejaría vencer por algo como esto.

_Sea lo que sea averiguare que es lo que le pasa._

**000**

Respiro con tranquilidad el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia el amanecer. Había salido desde muy temprano de la tienda para poner en orden su cabeza; había recibido malas noticias esa mañana y necesitaba tranquilizarse. Se perdido un sus pensamientos memorando le que le había dicho esa mañana Urahara después de entregarle su nuevo gigai.

_Flash Back_

-_¿Qué te parece? Kuchiki-san-_le cuestiono el antiguo capitán al verla dentro del gigai que creó para ella.

_-La verdad…no se siente diferente al anterior- _estiraba sus manos y daba medias vueltas probando la flexibilidad de su nuevo cuerpo-_incluso es más cómodo._

_-Es parecido al de Isshin-san, claro que no perderás tus poderes, podrás seguir viendo a las almas pero al contrario que el anterior en este gigai no podrás usar tus poderes._

_-Entonces, gracias a este gigai ya no saldré herida._

_-No estoy seguro de eso-_Rukia lo volteo a ver de forma interrogante-_verás, nunca espere que tu poder reaccionara tan violentamente como paso, aun a pesar de que el gigai es de buena calidad y mantendrá sellado tu poder mientras estés en el, terminara desgastándose tratando de suprimir tu poder cada vez que se salga de control. No le pasaría nada si el desequilibrio de tu poder no fuera tan grave._

_-Créeme, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo por disminuir el despliegue de poder._

_-Pero ¡no te preocupes!-_trato de animarla al verla su cara sombría_-estaré al pendiente de tu evolución; así que cualquier cosa que descubras, no importa lo insignificante que sea, dímelo, podría ser el camino a la solución de tu problema._

_-De acuerdo-_asintió sin negarse dándose media vuelta para salir.

-_¡Una cosa más!-_ exclamo haciéndola detener viéndolo de reojo-_ no podrás ocultárselos por mucho tiempo Kuchiki-san._

-_Ese…es mi problema_- replico

_Fin Flash Back_

-Mi problema-repitió en un susurro regresando a la realidad. La verdad era que eso no era una novedad para ella; no podía mentirles para siempre a sus amigos, aparte de que tal vez con el tiempo se volvería obvio, sin contar de que conocía al cabeza dura de Ichigo y sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus camaradas se ponía cien veces más necio que lo habitual.

Claro que en lo terco ella era más.

El resto de la mañana se dedico a recorrer la ciudad, para así mantener su mente ocupada, aunque sin lograrlo de todo.

-¡Rukia-chan!-dirigió su mirada a quien la llamo y se encontró con la menor de los Kurosaki- ah, lo sabía, eras tú, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- se acerco a ella y la abrazo con entusiasmo, el cual ella correspondió- pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí Rukia-chan?

-Solo paseaba…y tú- se fijo en su ropa- ¿acabas de salir de clases?

-Sí, hoy salimos temprano, así que aproveche para hacer las compras para la cena. ¡Oh, es cierto!- la miro con alegría- Rukia-chan ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprar las cosas para la cena? Hare una gran cena para darte la bienvenida.

-Eh… no te molestes Yuzu.

-No es ninguna molestia- argumento sin dejarle de sonreír con amabilidad- lo hago porque quiero.

La joven Kuchiki no pudo negarse al verla tan entusiasmada y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaría encantada.

-¡Qué bueno!, entonces hay que darnos prisa para llegar temprano a casa. Karin-chan y Oto-san se podrán contentos de verte.

**000 **

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Yuzu?-miro el reloj y suspiro con molestia. Como no estaba su hermana tenía que limpiar la cocina.

-¿Y se le pasó algo?- Karin frunció el ceño con molestia al escuchar la voz de su padre-¡OH NO…MI HERMOSA HIJA! TENGO QUE INFORMAR A LA POLICIA Y A TODA LA CIUDAD…PEGAR FOTOS Y…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA VIEJO LOCO!- exploto la joven al escuchar las tonterías que decía, dándole un puñetazo en la quijada estopándolo en la pared de la sala- ¡en lugar de estar creando una historia ficticia de lo que le paso a tu hija, deberías estar más tiempo en la clínica atendiendo a las personas!

-No seas cruel con tu padre Karin- la miro con ojos de cachorro ganándose una patada en la cara- lo hago para estar más tiempo con ustedes.

-Como si lo necesitáramos.

-Oh, Masaki…mi hija me desprecia- se puso a llorar enfrente del cartel de su esposa, causando que a la joven le brotara una vena en la cabeza- ¡qué hecho para que mis hijos no me aprecien!

-Te lo volveré a repetir- exclamo cansada sentándose en la mesa- con esa actitud de un niño que tienes, para un adulto que pasa más de los cuarenta…no es para enorgullecerse.

Silencio.

Dirigió su vista hacia su padre al no escuchar respuesta a su comentario y lo vio levantarse en menos de un segundo, para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿Qué se trae ese viejo?-pregunto en voz alta con la molestia reflejada en su rostro, la cual cambio al escucharlo gritar.

-¡RUKIA-CHAN!- grito a todo pulmón en el recibidor al verla llegar con Yuzu. Las cuales no se lo esperaban y saltaron por del susto.

Karin que se asomo para ver que no fuera un invento de esa vieja cabra, puso los ojos como plato al ver como su padre abrazaba con demasiado entusiasmo a la joven Kuchiki que se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno; mientras el líder de los Kurosaki murmuraba que era muy feliz por tener a su tercer hija de nuevo con él y otras estupideces para ella y Yuzu que trata de que su padre la escuchara para tratar de salvar a Rukia.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?!-exclamo Karin mandando a volar a su padre hacia afuera de la casa, para después de un portazo cerrar la puerta- Diablos…una persona así debería estar encerrada-exhalo con molestia para volverse hacia su hermana que verificaba a Rukia- ¿estás bien Rukia-chan?

-Sí, descuida Karin- la tranquilizo y miro hacia la puerta- pero…¿no crees que exageraste?

-Descuida, eso no es nada comparado con los golpes de Ichi-nii, además, sabes que como quiera ese viejo no le pasa nada.

A Rukia le apareció una gota en la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la hermana de Ichigo.

-No digas eso Karin-chan-reprendió Yuzu-Rukia-chan tu espera en la sala, mientras yo preparo la cena.

-Te ayudare.

-¡Oh, no!, eres una invitada y quiero festejar que volviste.

-Yuzu tiene razón. Además cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy necia.

-Está bien- acepto tranquila viendo marchar a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que Yuzu se tomara su tiempo ¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos Rukia-chan?

-Nunca he jugado- la miro apenada.

-No te preocupes yo te enseño, ya verás que es muy fácil- le dijo tomando su mano para llevársela a jugar- estoy segura que te gustara.

-Claro que no me gusta la idea, pero no hay otra opción.

-Sabia que eras un salvaje Kurosaki, pero creo que llamarte así es más un alago.

Una enorme vena apareció en la cabeza del shinigami sustituto por las palabras del Quincy.

-No me escuchas que a mí tampoco me agrada- replico con enfado.

-Y aun así lo quieres hacer- espeto viéndolo con molestia- por quien me tomas que tan siquiera consideraría tu idea; eso no haría un caballero.

-Yo también pienso que es demasiado- intervino Inoue preocupada por la idea del peli naranja.

-Es una locura-insistió Ishida- encerrarla y forzarla a decirnos que es lo que le pasa no es la solución. Además no creo que eso la haga hablar. ¡Usa la cabeza!, si su hermano y Abarai se enteran te harán pedazos ¿lo pensaste?

-Eso o que Kuchiki te congele-dijo Sado con tranquilidad conociendo el carácter de la shinigami no era una exageración.

Los tres miraron con atención a Ichigo que se había puesto blanco del susto al imaginarse la situación.

La verdad es que la posibilidad era demasiado alta para arriesgarse.

-Era una forma rápida para que nos dijera que le pasaba- dijo tranquilo renunciando a su idea- ustedes lo escucharon de Urahara-san…que empeoraría.

-Estoy seguro que Kuchiki-san nos lo dirá una vez esté lista-hablo Ishida ya más calmado- en estos momentos debe estar muy confundida.

Ichigo asintió en silencio y sin decir nada más se separo de sus amigos para continuar el camino hacia su casa. Sabía que su idea estaba mal y debería esperar a que Rukia les tuviera confianza y ella les contara sus situación, pero, si su situación empeoraba y ella aun no les decía nada; no tendrían con que ayudarla.

-Y aun si nos lo dijera… ¿podría protegerla?

**Continuara…**

Quiero agradecer a esas personas que se toman su tiempo por dejar sus reviews…

Espero y les siga gustando.

Tambien para aclarar algo mas. Ya he leído un par de mensajes que me dicen que mi historia se parece a otras o tienen parecidos o que mi forma de escribir es igual a otra historia. Para empezar cada palabra de esta historia sale de mi cabeza no me estoy basando en nada ni siquiera en libros para guiarme es 100% original de mi.. no estoy molesta solo es una aclaración.

Solo para no haber malos entendidos.

**_Nos vemos_**


	6. Comienza la pesadilla

**Awaken My Memories**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo la historia y todo lo demás es invento mío__._**

**0**

**0**

**Capitulo 5**. Comienza la pesadilla

-Ese maldito viejo-murmuro con enfado sobándose la mejilla mientras entraba a la sala de su casa.

Era el pan de cada día que su padre le saltara encima cuando llegaba del Instituto, pero esta vez por andarle dando vueltas al asunto de Rukia había bajado la guardia y le había logrado dar una patada en la mejilla, claro que después le había respondido de igual manera, dejándolo noqueado en el pavimento.

-Cada día, cada noche o cada oportunidad que tiene. ¡Diablos! un tipo con la edad de él ya no debería tener la energía ni las fuerzas para hacer eso.

-Ah, bienvenido Oni-chan- saludo Yuzu desde la cocina- no te escuche llegar. ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto al verlo sentarse con desgana en el sofá.

-Nada importante- mira hacia la mesa y se muestro confundido-¿Estamos festejando algo? Haz hecho un banquete.

-Je, lo prepare especialmente para festejar que Rukia-chan regreso.

-¿Rukia está aquí?-se reincorporo del sofá al escucharla-_ ¡cómo no me percate de su presencia!-_pensó.

-Está jugando videojuegos con Karin-chan, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu?

-Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación pero, me dio la impresión de que no se sentía bien. Estaba un poco pálida- dijo preocupada- ¿Tu qué dices Oni-chan?

-Nada. Aun no la he visto, así que no sabría como esta Yuzu-contesto con seriedad tratando de demostrar despreocupación- tal vez eso te pareció ya que no la habías visto hace tiempo.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-asintió con tranquilidad y siguió con su labor. Mientras tanto Ichigo quedo perdido en sus pensamientos por las palabras de su hermana.

-¿_De verdad…esos sueños le habrán afectado tanto?-_la verdad, es que no podía pensar que hacer para ayudarla.

-Huele muy bien, Yuzu.

La voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que sus ojos la buscaran, enfocándose más en la joven que la acompañaba. Y ahora si compartía la angustia de Renji y la preocupación de su hermana. Había adelgazado un poco y se encontraba más pálida de lo usual, sin mencionar que su mirada parecía estar perdida…sin vida; lo que vio le produjo una molesta sensación en el pecho.

-¿El viejo aun no entra?- pregunto Karin mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Esta inconsciente en la acera- informo Ichigo con molestia.

-¿Aun no reacciona?

-¿De qué hablas?-el joven la miro confundido.

-Oni-chan lo volvió a noquear Karin-chan- le informo Yuzu con resignación colocado el ultimo plato en la mesa, para después mirar a su invitada-Rukia-chan siéntate; la cena esta lista.

-¿Lo dejaste inconsciente?

-Se lo merecía-contesto con molestia al recordar la escena- se abalan cio contra Rukia-chan.

-Bien hecho-la alabo con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Gracias-en su cara había satisfacción, igual que su hermano.

-¡Ichigo!-le reprendió la joven Kuchiki por sus palabras. Al parecer era la única que respetaba al jefe de la familia.

-¿Qué?, eso tal vez evite que se comporte como idiota.

-¡Pero qué manera de dirigirte a tu padre!-exclamo Isshin salido de quien sabe dónde, no dándole tiempo a Ichigo de esquivar el ataque de su padre, quedando su cabeza estampada en la mesa y debajo del pie de este- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-APARTATE-exploto Ichigo liberándose devolviéndole la patada a su padre empujando la silla en el proceso- ¡como si fueras el más indicado para hablar de modales!

-¿QUE DICES?-le volvió a saltarle encima haciendo que ambos empezaran a rodar en el suelo mientras se golpeaban y esquivaban los golpes del otro.

-¡Oto-san, Oni-chan!-los reprendió la castaña al verlos en otra de sus peleas a la hora de la cena.

-Ignóralos Yuzu; sabes que cuando empiezan no terminaran hasta que uno quede inconsciente o no se pueda levantar.

Yuzu hizo un puchero por el comentario despreocupado de su melliza, mientras esta empezaba a degustar la cena. Rukia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. A pesar del tiempo que no los veía, le alegraba que la familia Kurosaki siguiera igual como cuando los conoció.

Y así entre risas, reclamos, peleas y discusiones disfrutaron la cena; algo normal para los miembros de esa familia y su invitada.

-¡Rukia-chan!-canturrio el jefe de la familia trayendo su atención, ya que estaba ayudando a Karin a recoger la mesa mientras Yuzu empezaba a limpiar la cocina; a pesar de las negativas de ambas- ¿te quedaras aquí?- le pregunto risueño atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No…quisiera volver a molestar-contesto con esa voz melosa haciendo que Ichigo gruñera con molestia desde la sala.

-¡Jamás serás una molestia Rukia-chan! Sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa.

-Oto-san tiene razón Rukia-chan. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras ¿verdad, Karin-chan?

-Si-asintió y sonrió- así tendremos más tiempo para jugar videojuegos…además, me debes la revancha-dijo recordando que en el último juego había logrado ganarle en la batalla.

-Estaría encantada-les sonrió con gratitud. La verdad es que ella si quería pasar esta temporada que tenía con estas personas, que la aceptaron siendo una completa extraña.

- Entonces preparare el pequeño cuarto que hice para que te instales.

Y salió como un torbellino, causando que a los presentes les pareciera una gota por sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo construyo un cuarto?-inquirió con desconfianza el joven de cabellera naranja.

- Ni idea-contesto igual de desconfiada- pero si es algo indecente, dormirá en la calle-sentencio siguiendo con su labor al igual que su hermana.

-Quita esa cara Ichigo-le reprendió Rukia-no tienes de que preocuparte; este gigai sella mi reiatsu, así que no pasara nada grave-le informo pensando que le preocupaba que pudiera poner en peligro a sus hermanas por su problema.

-_Así que por eso no sentí su presencia-_miro su cara y a pesar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahí estaba esa determinación y fuerza que siempre la había caracterizado y la preocupación desapareció un poco- No estoy preocupado por eso, además si fueras a poner en peligro a alguien… te mantendrías alejada ¿no?- ella le regreso la mirada entendiendo a que se refería y regreso a su labor e Ichigo enfoco de nuevo su atención al programa que veía antes del alboroto de su padre.

Lo que él no sabía esa determinación estaba por desaparecer.

**000**

-_¿Paso algo? Has estado muy callado desde que llegaste-_pregunto con preocupación al verlo con la mirada perdida en el atardecer fuera de su casa.

Su voz lo arranco de sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad y enfocar su mirada en ella, y se sintió el peor hombre sobre la tierra al ver esa confianza y fe ciega que ella le tenía.

No podía, simplemente, no podía decírselo. No podía romperle el corazón y romper la promesa que le hizo.

_No a ella._

_-No… tranquila-_jamás le había mentido y no empezaría a hacerlo- _mañana…-la miro directo a los ojos y supo que tenía que hacer. Le sonrío, había tomado una decisión- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasar el día en la laguna?_

_-¿Eh?-_se mostro confundida por su propuesta ya que su trabajo no le daba mucho tiempo libre-_ Pero…tienes…_

-_Me dieron unos días libres-le informo-también a otros compañeros. Por eso, quiero aprovecharlos para estar contigo. Que estés feliz._

Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas por sus palabras. Sabía a que se refería. Su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo y casi no se veían, había incluso días en los que no llegaba a casa y él se sentía culpable. Pero ella no lo culpaba ni estaba molesta, tal vez un poco triste, pero no enojada. Ella sabía desde el principio que así sería su vida al lado de él; era verdad que le hubiera gustado que fuera distinto, pero, no cambiaba la vida que tenía con él por nada del mundo.

Arrepentirse era algo que jamás haría. Si se volviera a repetir, su decisión no cambiaría.

-_Tonto…soy feliz. Solo quiero que estés conmigo._

_-Quiero crear buenos recuerdos de nosotros juntos-_le dijo acercándose a ella que lo miraba fijamente haciendo que se perdiera en esos místicos ojos que tanto amaba; la trajo asía si y la abrazo con fuerza.

-_Tengo hermosos recuerdos de nosotros_-susurro en su pecho, perdiéndose en los latidos de su corazón.

-_Lo sé, pero no quiero que la mayoría de ellos sea solo de cuando puedo estar en casa contigo. No quiero que sonrías en un futuro con melancolía recordando como esperabas con ansias a que regresara. No digo que no recuerdes los momentos tristes, pero…quiero que haiga más momentos felices, recuerdos que no se puedan comparar con otro y opaquen los momentos de tristeza._

Una solitaria lagrima de felicidad rodo por su mejilla. Sabía que ninguno de los dos era bueno para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero cuando era necesario él lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Suspiro cuando beso delicadamente su mejilla, para después besar sus labios, el cual ella devolvió con la misma ansiedad, sin siquiera imaginar la gran odisea que enfrentaba su amado en ese momento.

Los siguientes días fueron absolutamente embriagadores para ella, todos esos días se los dedico totalmente para ella; pero lo que más le gusto, fue que le hizo sentir que la amaba igual o más que cuando unieron sus vidas.

_Por favor…que dure para siempre._

Sin embargo el destino nos aguarda diferentes cosas.

**_Una carta_**

_-¿Por que quiere verme?_

_-__Solo me pidió escoltarla al palacio Hime-sama…_

_-¡ESTAS MIENTIENDO!_

_-Esa es la verdad, es por eso que tienes que regresar…_

**_Una confrontación_**

_-No te mintió…es la verdad…_

_-¡NO TE PUEDES IR!_

_-¡Por favor!, escúchame._

_-…No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo…_

_-…es mi deber…_

**_Una despedida_**

_-Tengo que partir_

_-¿Volverás…a mi…cierto?_

_-Si el destino nos da una segunda oportunidad tenlo por seguro, seré yo quien no te dejara marchar._

_**Una noticia**_

_-Está muerto_

_El final del sueño._

_**El inicio de la pesadilla**_

-¡NOOOOO! NO ESTA MUERTO…

_**Continuara…**_

Aquí algo tarde a comparación de otras actualizaciones, pero quería que me quedara tal y como quería…

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de apoyo que recibí y para los que preguntaron…claro que terminare esta historia para nada me desanime y definitivamente la terminare. Espero y les siga gustando como se va desarrollando la historia y sus criticas y sus sugerencias serán bien recibidas (después de todo soy principiante asi que es normal que no sea de gran calidad)

_**Agradecimientos a **_

darcy129

o0 Akisa 0o

Athefrod

Kureimy

nessa11997

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en comentar y a los demás que dan un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia

**_Nos vemos_**


End file.
